Hot in Herre
| format = | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = | label = | writer = | producer = The Neptunes | prev_title = Girlfriend | prev_year = 2002 | next_title = Dilemma | next_year = 2002 }}"Hot in Herre" is a song by American rapper Nelly from his second studio album Nellyville (2002). The song features additional vocals by former labelmate Dani Stevenson. It was released on April 16, 2002, by Universal Records as the second single from the project. The song was produced by The Neptunes. "Hot in Herre" incorporates the hook from go-go performer Chuck Brown's 1979 single "Bustin' Loose", and opens with samples from Neil Young's "There's a World" and Nancy Sinatra's recording of "As Tears Go By". Awards and accolades "Hot in Herre" was the inaugural winner of the Grammy Award for Best Male Rap Solo Performance at the 45th Annual Grammy Awards on February 23, 2003. In 2008, it was ranked number 36 on VH1's 100 Greatest Songs of Hip Hop. Commercial performance The song was Nelly's first number one hit on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and in Canada. It peaked at number four in the United Kingdom, and also hit the top ten in other international markets. The song was number three in the Billboard Year-End Hot 100 Singles Chart for 2002. Music video There were two music videos made for the single "Hot in Herre", one set in a dance club, and an alternative one shot at the St. Louis Arch. The alternative video was played on MTV Europe instead of the official one. The original video features cameo appearances by actor and comedian Cedric the Entertainer, NBA player Carmelo Anthony, and NFL players T. J. Duckett and Julius Peppers. One scene of the music video features Nelly and the club goers shouting the chorus for "The Roof Is on Fire" while there's a fire actually burning in the club. Other versions "Hot in Herre" has been remade by the following artists: * Canadian electronic artist Tiga, who remade "Hot in Herre" with Scissor Sisters lead singer Jake Shears on vocals, giving it a more monotone, electro feel (this reached number 46 in the UK). A music video was created for Tiga's version of the song which aired in heavy rotation. The video starred puppets depicting cliche scenes from hip hop videos of the era. * Widespread Panic, whose arrangement was included on their album Jackassolantern and was featured on an episode of The O.C.. * Jenny Owen Youngs, whose version also had an accompanying video. * The BossHoss recorded the song. * In the live version of "Jocko Homo" on Devo's album DEVOlution is Real: Live in Central Park, Mark Mothersbaugh briefly sings the chorus of "Hot in Herre" before the song's "O-HI-O" breakdown. *Jill Sobule did the song acoustically at a live performance in Seattle with Melissa Ferrick. *Wang Chung performed the song on the television show Hit Me, Baby, One More Time. *The song was parodied as "Trash Day" by "Weird Al" Yankovic on the album Poodle Hat, replacing the chorus with "There's somethin' rotten here, (say what?) you better hold your nose." *The song was parodied by Mad TV in a sketch satirizing the controversy surrounding the Catholic Church and young boys. *The song is featured in The Sims 4: Seasons expansion pack for The Sims 4, rerecorded in the series' fictional Simlish language. Track listings These are the major formats and track listings for the release of "Hot in Herre": US promo CD # "Hot in Herre" (w/Drops) — 3:50 # "Hot in Herre" Clean (w/Drops) — 3:50 # "Hot in Herre" (No Drops) — 3:50 # "Hot in Herre" Clean (No Drops) — 3:50 # "Hot in Herre" Instrumental — 3:50 UK vinyl, 12" # A1 "Hot in Herre" Remix — 3:58 # A2 "Hot in Herre" Edit — 3:50 # B "Hot in Herre" Eye Remix — 4:57 Europe promo CD # "Hot in Herre" Edit — 3:58 Europe Maxi-CD # "Hot in Herre" Edit — 3:58 # "Hot in Herre" remix — 3:58 # "Not in My House" — 2:58 # "Hot in Herre" Remix — 3:36 Australasia Maxi-CD # "Hot in Herre" Edit # "Hot in Herre" Eye Remix # "Hot in Herre" Risk Remix # "Kings Highway" Australasia Maxi-CD 2 # "Hot in Herre" Edit — 3:58 # "Hot in Herre" remix — 3:58 # "Not in My House" — 2:58 # "Hot in Herre" Remix — 3:36 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Certifications References External links *HamieNET — "Hot in Herre" MIDI files * Category:2002 singles Category:Nelly songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:Billboard Rap Songs number-one singles Category:Canadian Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Music videos directed by Bille Woodruff Category:Music videos directed by Director X Category:Song recordings produced by The Neptunes Category:Songs written by Chad Hugo Category:Songs written by Pharrell Williams Category:Grammy Award for Best Male Rap Solo Performance Category:Universal Records singles Category:Dirty rap songs Category:Songs written by Nelly